Threaten
by KittyKaiya
Summary: Can a sin be truly forgiven? Could you forgive someone if they killed the person dearest to you? What if your heart chose to love that person could you forgive youself? Rated for language, weapons, descriptions of violence & bloodly themes & later chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not now nor have I ever claimed ownership of InuYasha.**

**Hi all**

**This is my second InuYasha fanfiction. Threaten is set in modern day times and with slight/big changes to some (if not all) the characters personalities. I've tried to be really careful with spelling and grammar so please forgive me if I've missed something and don't hesitate to let me know if you do catch something. I've tried to put a lot of work not to mention research into this story I just hope I pull it off.**

**I'll try to answer any and all reviews that people want to send to me.**

**So enjoy and I hope you like it**

**Kai**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – To a Safer Place**

An attractive slender young man lounged casually against the hood of a black car. He seemed perfectly at ease with his surroundings as he effortlessly placed a cigarette in his mouth. He shifted position slightly as the mighty roar of a fast approaching car alerted him to the fact he was about to have company. His dark grey eyes gazed towards the end of the long gravel drive way as he subconsciously moved his right hand to his side. Leaning forward he rested his left elbow on the still warm hood of the car beneath him as his fingers draped over the grip of the pistol strapped to his hip. Taking a long slow drag on the cigarette he waited with the hint of a smile on his lips for the approaching vehicle to come into view.

The large imposing wrought iron gates that bard entry to the property began to retract as the oncoming engine roar grew louder. The source of the powerful roar was a sleek blood red sports car that barely slowed as it swung out wide to enter the driveway. Its driver had obviously preformed this maneuver hundreds of times because he'd timed it perfectly to narrowly miss the still moving gates. The young man relaxed slightly as he recognized the car but he didn't make any attempt to shift his position or remove his hand from the gun. Anyone standing near by would have sworn that the imposing dog demon stone statues that stood upon the gate pillars growled their welcome as the car passed through the entry.

The loose gravel crunched noisily under the fast moving tyres; the rapidly approaching vehicle seemed to accelerate as it neared the massive structure of the house. The car skidded to a halt but since the gravel offered very little to no traction the car's rear end slid out to the side narrowly avoiding contact with edge of the verandah. The roaring engine had barely been silenced when both the passenger and driver exited the car and raced along the side of the house. Both only spared a micro second of a glance towards the unfamiliar vehicles that were parked in front of their home and neither noticed the young man watching them intently.

As they disappeared down the side of the building the young man's eyes lit up with excitement as his lips broke into a sly smile. Talking one last drag on the cigarette he straightened to his full height. "Welcome home…boys" he laughed softly as his eyes came to rest on the high powered motorcycle beside him. As he crushed the cigarette under his boot he wondered if the information they'd been given was true…..had both demons really blocked out their memories of the past? If they had it would make this job a lot less stressful but if the information was false and they did in fact remember everything…..well now that would surely make the job a hell of a lot more fun. But for some unexplainable reason every time he thought about this job he was filled with an impending sense of disaster and that didn't sit too well in his gut. Shaking the feeling away his smile widen and he laughed lightly "Either way this job sure ain't gonna be boring"

**xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx**

The two young men of obvious demon birth raced along the side of the house until they reached the stairs leading up to a side entrance. Neither one slowed their frantic pace instead they both leapt onto the landing in one fluid graceful motion. The taller of the two reached the door first and had barely swung it open before his companion slammed into his back. Both men grunted in annoyance for the collision but neither stopped to argue fault. Their thoughts were still racing with the urgent message they had received from their father to return home or more precisely to _'get their lazy asses home right now'_

Even on the thick carpet their footsteps were loud and each step echoed like a blast of thunder throughout the corridor. Their pace didn't slow nor did their steps faultier as the large wooden door of their father's study came into view. With their heighten hearing they could hear; even over their heavy footsteps and thumping hearts that their father was talking with someone and obviously that person was on the other end of the phone. With their other demon senses they picked up the faint hint of someone else in the room but for whatever reason that person didn't speak. It puzzled and concerned them momentarily that they were unable to sense if the person was a human or demon. Almost at the door they froze in shock as they heard their father's voice more clearly; the ragged emotion in his tone seemed to wrap around them to restrict their movements. Never before had either of them heard such uncertainly or tiredness when he spoke. It was like he was being crushed under the weight of emotions too heavy to carry but what could possibly cause a demon lord of their father's blood line to feel such things?

"So….you'll take them?"

"…………."

"Thank you. What?"

"……………"

"That's not good"

"……………"

"How many?"

"……………"

"Still that's too many? What? What did you just say?"

"……………"

"Fuck"

"……………"

"Yes yes I know their families. Have arrangements been made?"

"……………"

"Thank you"

"……………"

"We have to end this before anything else happens"

"……………"

"I see…I see your point..…no they won't like it but I have to agree"

"……………"

"I don't know what we should do….all I know is that they have to be protected; I won't lose them, I can't lose them"

"……………"

"Ok….you're a pushy old bastard but fine we'll do it your way"

"……………"

"Yes they're both here now"

"……………"

"Well what do you think? Can we pull this off?"

"……………"

"No I don't want that; I don't want retaliation"

"……………"

"Well….If it comes to that then I guess I'll have no choice"

"……………"

"Yes I know I'll owe you"

"……………"

"NO don't tell me the less I know of their whereabouts the better"

"……………"

"I'll entrust the boys with them and send the women to you"

"……………"

"Agreed"

"……………"

"Bankotsou said they'd leave tonight"

"……………"

"I'll arrange with Jinsou to bring the women to you, contact him"

"……………"

"Bastard I said keep me out of it"

"……………"

"Nothing, my boys don't know…"

"……………"

"No I know no one will be happy"

"……………"

"Just keep them safe until it's over"

"……………"

"Who are you calling soft?"

"……………"

"Stupid old bastard" Their father laughed half heartedly "Thank you...old friend"

"……………"

The room became so quiet that the soft click of the phone being replaced in its cradle echoed loudly. Finally their father spoke "It's settled; you and Bankotsou will take the boys and Myoga will take care of the women. I don't know how but I'll have them ready by the time you return. Don't contact me until you know it's safe" he sighed sounding tired and old "You'll protect them right? Just like before"

Outside the study door both boys looked at each other mouthing the words _'like before'._ They didn't hear the person respond so they were left to assume that he only nodded his response. They listened as faint muffled footsteps crossed the study's thick lush carpet and the other door to the office open and close gently.

"Please Izayoi watch over them all….." The two eavesdroppers charged into the room "WHAT THE HELL?" their father roared startled by the sudden and ungraceful way his sons entered.

"What was all that about father?" yelled the older boy

"A hello might have been a better way to start a conversation with your father; Sesshomaru" he glared at the older boy as he said his name "but at least I see you got my message to come home. What it was about is that I've made some arrangements for you…."

"Arrangements for what?" the youngest one demanded as he glanced from his father to the other office door.

Starring at the faces of his two sons he felt a great sense of anxiety filling him, '_this is not going to be easy' _he thought as he ran a claw hand through his silver hair "There's been some trouble; a bombing to be exact…"

"A bombing" the two cried out in shock.

"Yes. At the dojo, people were hurt and so until this matter is dealt with I'm sending you both to a safer place"

"WHAT" they yelled in unison

"Like hell" spat the youngest as he raced from the room. He was going to find the man that had been in the room with his father and demand answers.

He dashed down the corridor in the direction that the stranger would have had to go to leave. Due to the architectural design of the house it was easy to get lost and anyone that ever came to visit was always accompanied until they got used to the layout. The part that caused the most confusion was path you needed to take to get to and from their father's study. With amazing speed he headed towards the main entrance. _'I should be able to catch up with him before he reaches the front door' _he thought as he increased his speed. However that was not the case. He barely slowed as he slammed the large entry door open; emerging back outside he was blinded by the brightness of the sun.

When his vision cleared he saw a young man about his age with a high black pony tail talking to another man clad in leather straddling a high powered motorcycle. Momentarily captivated by the machine the young man found himself envious of the owner. The elegant black machine was a Ducati 1098 and he found it ironic that the bike of his dreams was parked only meters away from him. He growled in annoyance at himself as he realized he was being distracted by it.

The rider and young man turned towards him as the sound of his growl reached them. He could tell by way of sight and smell that the man standing was a human but there was something masking the rider and it irritated him that he couldn't see the man's face behind the dark visor of the helmet. The man with the pony tail walked towards the car and as he opened the driver's door he looked back up at him. The young demon felt overwhelmed with concern at the way the man starred at him. It felt as if he could somehow see into his very being.

"Be seeing ya….InuYasha" he called out.

Shocked into silence the young boy named InuYasha watched as the man with the pony tail laughed while getting into the car. The motorcycle rider kicked over the powerful engine of the superbike causing InuYasha to glance in his direction. The rider inclined his head slightly in what he guessed was a nod before turning the bike and racing down the driveway with the black car following close behind.

InuYasha watched them turn out of the gates before re-entering the house, his mind full of questions. _He knew me; how does he know me? Wait how did that other guy get out of the house so quickly? Have they been here before?_ The moment he stepped inside he could hear the violent yelling between his father and brother; the anger clear in the snarling way their voices echoed throughout the house. Forgetting or at least pushing all his questions away he charged towards the study.

Upon entering his father's sanctuary he felt crushed by the intense emotions between the two full blooded demons. The pressure wasn't anything new to him; he'd felt it hundreds of times before. Whenever these two disagreed it was almost always guaranteed to become volatile; not because they hated each other but because they were both full demons and instinctively part of them would fight for supremacy. Lately he had found himself secretly wondering who would be left standing in an all out battle of strength and will.

"You can't do this" his brother snapped angrily

"I can do whatever the hell I god damn please" his father retorted just as angrily; slightly baring his fangs "I'm the alpha here not you"

"But…"

"But nothing, it's done"

"What about Rin?" although the anger was still in his voice it was now shadowed by concern.

"Don't be stupid boy of course I thought of her" From his facial expression he was obliviously irritated that Sesshomaru thought he hadn't considered the girl.

"And?"

"And I'm sending her with your aunt Kaede and the others"

"No way, she goes with me" For effect the younger demon bared his own fangs.

"Listen here boy"

"No, either she goes with me or I don't go" he squared his shoulders and starred defiantly at his father.

InuYasha tried not to smile at his brother's childish threat.

"Damn boy don't you realize that could put her at greater risk?"

'_Greater risk, what the hell is going on? _InuYasha's thoughts screamed and he decided that now was as good a time as any to actual speak up and say what was on his mind "Greater risk….just what the hell is going on father?"

"Someone has been making threats against the family" his brother spat folding his arms across his chest.

"That's nothing new" InuYasha said. It was true that occasionally they received threats; not all the time but it was something they were used too. After all they were a wealthy and highly visible family and that alone didn't go over too well with some. It was made that much worse by the fact that their father was actually a great demon lord and technically that made them royalty in the demon world.

"You're right there but lately the threats have become more violent and aside from the bombing at the dojo 3 people were killed during a raid at one of our warehouses"

"WHAT" both young men screamed

"I kept this from you both but if it makes you understand how risky the situation is then its time you knew" he said as he removed an envelope from his desk drawer and emptied the contents onto the desk. There spread out on the rich redwood surface were dozens and dozens of photographs; surveillance photos of each member of the family "Your god father Myoga thinks it's best if we get everyone to a safer less public place"

"Until when?" InuYasha whispered; his voice wavering as his skin began to crawl from the images in the photos.

"Until it's over"

"I'm not hiding like some sort of kicked dog" his brother spat, the irony of the comment not lost on those in the room.

"If the whole family is targeted why separate us?" InuYasha asked curiously. Personally he believed that they would be safer and happier if they were all together.

"Not all, just us" his father stated as he picked up a note from the pile of photos and begun to read to them "This abomination of blood must end. Your kind is an affront to the human race. We will not stand by and allow your kind to pollute the sanctity of the human gene pool with your filthy spawn any longer. Death to all demons"

The boys starred blankly at their father as they tried to comprehend what he'd just said. Even though they were just words on a piece of paper they still contained such vile hatred. The slur about polluting the human gene pool stung InuYasha and he caught his father watching him closely.

"Inu……" the older demon whispered softly.

"They intend to wipe our blood line from existence don't they?" murmured InuYasha

"Yes that seems to be their plan and since Kaede and the others are not blood relatives they'll be safer if they are not with us" the older demon looked at Sesshomaru "That's why I wanted to send Rin with them" He cared deeply for the young girl and he could love her no more than if she was his own flesh and blood. All he wanted was to keep them all safe and away from any danger.

Sesshomaru met his father's intense gaze "I understand but I don't like the idea of her being somewhere where I can't protect her; you of all people should understand that"

InuYasha watched the play of emotions in his brother's normally expressionless eyes. He remembered just how hard it had been for him to finally admit that he loved a human. It wasn't that Sesshomaru hated humans but after that incident several years ago Sesshomaru had realized just how fragile and weak they were. InuYasha shook his head growling softly as incomplete memories of his mother and the night she died threatened to run through his mind.

Sesshomaru glanced over at InuYasha and knew instantly by his expression that his brother was being haunted by things he couldn't quite remember. "Brother…." He whispered

InuYasha met his gaze and tried hard to smile. Despite his attempts at a smile Sesshomaru had read and understood the look in his eyes; it was one he'd seen many times. If allowed to sink into those incomplete memories he knew InuYasha would suffer and berate himself; just as he always did; just as they both did.

"Have you told Aunt Kaede what's going on?" Sesshomaru asked trying to change the subject in an attempt to distant his brother from the direction his memories were trying to send him.

"A little but not enough to worry her; you know how she gets when her motherly instincts take over" the two boys cringed slightly as they nodded "She thinks I'm sending her on a well deserved and long overdue holiday"

"Rin won't fall for that" Sesshomaru added quickly. It was true, Rin maybe naïve but she wasn't stupid.

"Give Rin the choice" InuYasha offered trying to break the tension "Tell her the truth about what's going on or at least some of it and let her decide"

Their father sighed and prayed that Rin would say no "Fine, fine but you will be leaving tonight with or without her"

"And you father?" InuYasha asked

The older demon looked at both his sons knowing the next words to come out of his mouth would start another argument. "Am staying here"

"WHAT?" yelled Sesshomaru. The anger that had started to recede within him now rose again worse than before "Then I'm staying……"

"**NO"** their father growled as he slammed his hands onto the desk causing the steel reinforcements in the legs to groan under the force "You will obey me boy. I've said you're going and that's final"

InuYasha knew this argument would turn into another battle of wills and would drag on and on if he didn't do something to distract them. "Father who were those people before and how did they knew me?"

Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru caught the flash of emotion that streaked through their father's golden eyes before he turned away "Friends" he stated before moving to replace the photos back into the envelope

"That answer's not good enough. Who were those men?" InuYasha said.

Feeling his heart lurch and his stomach tighten he wondered how he should answer "InuYasha" he growled softly; the faint warning that he was losing patience was clear in his tone "They are friends that I trust with my life and yours. I know they will protect you no matter what happens. Now I want you both to go upstairs and pack **you will** be ready to leave when they return…is that clear"

Both boys knew that tone of voice well; it meant that there would be no further discussions on the matter. Without another word Sesshomaru stormed from the room; slamming the door behind him. InuYasha took one last look at his father and was shocked by the sudden aged look on his face. _When did father become this old?_ He asked in his thoughts.

"Father" he spoke softly "Are you sure that it's best to send us away?"

The older demon looked at him and sighed "Yes Inu, I've already lost both the women I loved and will not lose their sons. I know you don't agree but it's for the best. Trust me my friends" his voice seemed to catch on that one word "will protect you both" he moved from behind his desk and clasped InuYasha by the shoulders "I need you to promise that you will listen and do as they say"

"But who are they?"

"They're from my….our past"

InuYasha could tell by the glazed look in his father's eyes that he had slipped into his memories but before InuYasha could ask any more questions the moment was gone.

"Go on….you have to pack and be ready to go when they return" Gently yet firmly he guided InuYasha to the door.

xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx

Lost deep in his thoughts InuYasha starred at his bags on the floor. Today seemed to be something out of a novel or movie; something unbelievable and yet it was true…..it was happening. This morning had started out like any other normal ordinary day but everything that had happened after they received the call from their father felt like a dream. He couldn't believe that his father had been keeping secrets from them; deadly secrets. Cringing as he thought of the photos his father had shown him, there were so many and each one was disturbing. Some were of him driving his car, eating lunch, dancing at clubs, picking up girls, hanging out with friends but in each photo either horrible red crosses or the word 'abomination' covered his face. There were similar ones of Sesshomaru and father but the ones that had scarred him the most were the few of Rin and Sesshomaru. His brother's face bearing an ugly cross while Rin's pretty face was marked with the words 'Demon's whore'. That girl was like his sister and it angered him that someone might want to hurt her.

And to top it all off the events of the day had been constantly throwing up things that would remind him of his hidden memories. He couldn't grasp why but it disturbed him and he found himself wondering again what it was about the night his mother died that had caused him to block out or erase most of his childhood memories. It had to have been pretty bad because it affected some of the memories from before her death……but what was it? He was so lost in his thoughts that even with his demon senses he failed to hear someone approaching him from behind. A loud thump echoed through the corridors as a heavy bag landed at his feet.

"What the fuck?" he yelled leaping back

"Ha you should see your face" laughed a young man standing behind him

"Miroku you shit head" InuYasha roared as he smacked the young man on the side of his head

"Ouch"

"What are you doing here?" asked InuYasha as he lowered himself to sit crossed legged on the floor all the while glaring at his best friend.

The young man named Miroku crouched down in front of him "Your dad called and told me what was up and asked if I'd pick up Rin" he shrugged his shoulders "And I thought that without me you'd get lonely and fret so here I am and now thanks to my generous nature you'll never know the pain of loneliness"

"Baka" InuYasha huffed. Secretly he was glad his friend was here after all they had been through so much together. Skipping school, detention when they were at school, being banned from graduation, fights, teasing Sesshomaru, picking up girls and crashing cars to name but a few of their adventures. And Miroku was one of the few people who didn't tease or press him and Sesshomaru about their memory issues.

"MIROKU" Sesshomaru's loud roar came from upstairs. There was a distinct threat of bodily violence carried in his voice.

Miroku's eyes widened in what could only be described as fear "Oh Shit" he hissed as he launched to his feet and flew down the corridor in search of a safe place.

InuYasha laughed as he saw his enraged brother fly down the stairs and head in the direction Miroku had taken. He wondered when Miroku would remember that there was no where he could hide that a demon like Sesshomaru couldn't track him to. He stopped laughing as Rin came to stand on the bottom step behind him.

"He did it again didn't he?" he asked the girl as he looked up.

"When doesn't he?" she answered, a playful glint in her dark blue eyes

InuYasha smiled at the young girl who was so dearly loved by his brother; hell the whole family adored her for that matter. She was slender and waifish in build but inside that small body beat the heart of a truly strong woman. Her facial features always expressed such sweetness and honesty and InuYasha didn't believe it was within her nature to lie. Even though her eyes were dark in color they always sparkled with flecks of light and the only time he had ever seen that light dim was the day her grandfather died. Even before she'd begun to date Sesshomaru, Rin had been their close friend and the only person other than Miroku to not focus on his or his brother's inability to remember their past.

Both youths physically shuddered as they heard a loud crash and a high pitched scream.

"I guess he caught him" InuYasha said half smiling "You know he might just kill him this time"

Rin nodded she was aware of that. From what little information she'd been given she understood that Sesshomaru was already on edge and that it wouldn't take much for him to snap. Sighing softly she did the one thing that would always bring him running to her no matter what he was doing. "Cover your ears Inu" she whispered but as he'd already seen the familiar look in her eyes he had already begun to raise his hands.

He'd barely covered his sensitive ears when Rin took a deep breath and let loose with a powerful scream; for a small person she had one hell of a big voice. Within seconds of her scream filling the house there was another crash followed by loud footsteps as Sesshomaru raced in their direction. He was at her side by the time she finished.

"What? What's wrong?" the flustered demon asked before turning to glare at his brother "What'd you do?" he growled

InuYasha merely shrugged as he removed his hands from his head "Nothin" he said simply.

"Rin….what is it?" Sesshomaru asked again as he reached for the girl

"Nothin" she said mimicking InuYasha "I just didn't want you to kill Miroku"

The dog demon looked at her with a stunned expression of disbelief; she had screamed as if someone was torturing her and it was only because she didn't want him to kill that idiot. Before Sesshomaru could speak their father came charging down the corridor.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded

"Sesshomaru tried to kill me" Miroku cried out as he staggered towards the group.

"You felt up my girl" Sesshomaru roared

"I merely helped her out of the car" Miroku tried to explain.

"What by grabbing her ass"

"Her hands were full"

"I swear I'll kill you if you touch her again"

"I screamed" Rin offered, smiling with sweet innocence at the demon lord.

"I heard" he responded "and you what were you doing?" he asked looking down at his youngest son who was still on the floor.

"Nothin"

"Typical"

The faint crunch of gravel in the driveway drew everyone's attention towards the door. The playful light heartedness of the situation quickly vanished at that one sound. Inuyasha found himself wondering how it was possible for one innocent sound to alter things so dramatically. Although he knew it wasn't the sound itself but more what it meant that had caused the shift in everyone's mood.

"They're here" stated their father quietly as he starred at the closed door.

The rumbling of the high powered motorcycle and car grew louder signaling their arrival. It sounded like two savage beasts approaching enemies who'd strayed too close to their territory. No one spoke or moved as both engines were shut off and they heard a car door open and close. Heavy yet purpose filled steps echoed as someone approached the door. InuYasha didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until his chest began to burn from the lack of oxygen and he wasn't the only one who had to take a deep breath as the door bell chimed.

Their father reached for the door but before opening it he cast a look at his sons. Through his gaze he tried to assure them that everything would be alright. When he finally opened the door the young man with the long black pony tail from earlier stood slightly off to the side of the opening.

"Inu no Taishou sir" He greeted the demon formally "ready?"

"Yes"

Two security personnel came from behind Miroku to gather up the bags and take them down to the waiting car. InuYasha rose up off the ground as his father ushered the smiling young man inside.

"Boys…" he began as Rin coughed daintily "Oh..and girl" he nodded towards her which earned him a brilliant smile "This is Bankotsou, Bankotsou this is…."

"Sesshomaru, his beautiful girl Rin, Miroku and this…" he turned to face InuYasha "Is of course InuYasha" The four youths starred at him "What you didn't think I wouldn't know who I was protecting?" he laughed softly. Bankotsou shock hands with their father "I'll be outside" he said before walking outside to stand on the top step.

To those inside the house he just seemed to be standing there casually as if waiting for a friend or a date but in actual fact he was carefully surveying the area.

The older demon gestured for the group to move outside. The two security guards had finished loading the car and were making their way back up the stairs as the group made their way out of the house.

"Who's the stud?" Rin asked as she noticed the leather clad rider still straddling the large motorcycle. Her comment earned her a growl from Sesshomaru.

"Dunno" answered InuYasha as he studied the man.

Although he appeared to be relaxed in posture there was something raw and deadly about his body language; like there was something straining against invisible chains for release within him. The man's upper body was leaning forward supported by one arm that was draped across the bike's petrol tank. The other hand seemed to be resting on something attached to his hip but due to the angle InuYasha was unable to see what it was.

His father stepped forward and made as if to call out to the rider.

"Him…he's our perimeter enforcer so you may or may not get to meet him properly" Bankotsou said

"What's a perimeter enforcer?" Rin asked

"Well like the title suggests he guards the perimeter while an enforcer like me guards you which basically mean he does most of the hard work. I only need to stop those who somehow manage to get pass him which I might add is rare" Bankotsou glanced at his watch "It's time sir" he spoke directly to their father.

As the young man turned to walk down the steps the demon called out to him "You'll take good care of my boys won't you?"

Bankotsou stopped and turned to him "Of course sir you know we will"

"And Bankotsou tell her…tell her I want to see her"

Bankotsou paused before answering "You know you can see her anytime"

"No, I mean I really want to **see** her; to see her smile"

InuYasha and Sesshomaru hung on every word.

Bankotsou sighed "That doesn't happen anymore sir you know that and it won't until she feels forgiveness for her sins which you also know she won't allow anyone to give her. I fear that because of that she will never smile again no matter what anyone else says or wants…."

"But I've waited long enough"

"Sir…"

"No Bankotsou you tell her that there is nothing and there never was anything that needed forgiveness"

Bankotsou closed his eyes as he thought _'If only you knew the truth'_; opening his eyes he glanced at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru before continuing "Some might not agree with you on that sir" He nodded once more at the demon before him before walking down the remaining stairs.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru glanced at each other before looking at their father. "Who's she?" they both asked

Their father turned his gaze from Bankotsou's back to the faces of his sons. He hadn't meant to say anything in front of them that would make them ask even more questions but when Bankotsou had walked away he felt he had no choice "Someone from my past"

"Like an old girlfriend?" Miroku questioned, a sly grin gracing his lips

"No nothing like that but she was...I mean is someone very dear to me" He added and it was unmistakable to all around that not only love but sadness shone brightly in his eyes.

"You loved her" Sesshomaru stated

"Very much and I still do. She was a very important person to both Izayoi and I" this comment earned him a wide eyed look from both his sons but by the look on his face he was not going to give them any further details.

"Why can't you see her?" Rin asked

"Something happened in the past that she blames herself for and although I've been able to see her once or twice over the years it always felt like she wasn't really there with me and it seems like forever since I saw her smile"

It was at that moment Bankotsou returned to the bottom of the steps "Please sir it really is time we got going"

"I know" the old demon whispered. He growled a low deep growl which his sons returned as he embraced them "Go…I'll see you soon"

Rin leapt into the old man's arms "Take care" she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"You too child and look after my boys"

"Count on it" she smiled

The group walked down the steps to the black car. Just as they reached the side of the vehicle InuYasha found his eyes drawn to the rider. The man seemed to be watching his father.

"Come on" yelled Bankotsou from the driver's side

InuYasha raised his hand in a final wave to his father. He didn't like this or the feeling of dread that had begun to twist in his stomach. This feeling of uneasiness grew when he glanced back at the rider to find the man was now watching him closely. Shaking his head InuYasha pushed the feeling away and entered the car.

Their father stood on the top step and howled his goodbyes. "Protect my boys" he yelled out to the rider.

The man straddling the motorcycle nodded slowly before kicking over the powerful machine and following the car down the driveway.

"I hope I made the right choice" he whispered as the vehicles rounded the corner of the gate anddisappeared from his sight.

**xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx**

**Well? What did you think? Please let me know**


	2. 1st Strike

**Disclaimer - I do not now nor have I ever claimed ownership of InuYasha**

**Hi There**

**You may have noticed that I posted chapters 1 & 2 together, I feel that chapter 2 helps chapter 1 set the mood for the story. I hope you agree.**

**Kai**

**CHAPTER 2 – ****1****st**** Strike**

_**Previous chapter**_

_The man straddling the motorcycle nodded slowly before kicking over the powerful machine and following the car down the driveway._

"_I hope I made the right choice" he whispered as the vehicles rounded the corner of the gate and disappeared from his sight._

**xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx **

With the grace of a dancer the sleek black motorcycle eased up alongside the fast moving car as they tore down an old abandoned highway at break neck speeds. InuYasha lowered his chin onto his folded arm that rested on the sill of the opened window. He found himself entranced by the sight of the muscular leather clad leg that straddled the throbbing machine. His body began to react to the strange line of thoughts the sight was creating within his mind. Hunger grew in his groin as he began to imagine the long legs of a beautiful woman gripping his body in the same way while she rode him to the heights of passion.

A growl rumbled low in his throat as he fought desperately to shake the imagines away. _'It's a guy for fucks sake. Geez, I must really be horny if a guy can set off fantasies about women' _his thoughts screamed; slightly unnerved that technically he was getting hard because of a man. Preoccupied with his thoughts he failed to notice the motorcycle slide even closer towards the car. It was only when a fist thumped down hard on his head that he realized how close the rider truly was. InuYasha growled as the rider signaled for him to wind up the window.

"DAMN" he cursed loudly but complied with the gesture none the less.

The motorcycle only resumed its place in front of the car after the window was secure.

"You know it kinda defeats the purpose of having a bullet proof window if you have it down" teased Miroku

"Shut the fuck up monk" hissed InuYasha rubbing his sore head. _'Damn that guy can hit' _he cursed in his thoughts.

Rin's soft laughter filled the car at the mention of Miroku's nick name. It was true that he came from a long line of monks but Miroku's perverted nature was as far from religious or even moral as one could get whilst still retaining their humanity. It was actually the demon lord himself who gave Miroku the name and unfortunately for him it had stuck.

"I wonder where we're headed" mussed Miroku as he looked out the window completely ignoring the use of his nickname.

"Dunno" grumbled InuYasha still irritated that he had gotten hit over the head.

"Somewhere safe" The sudden appearance of Bankotsou's voice caused everyone but Sesshomaru to jump; he alone had heard the black screen that separated the driver from the passengers slide down.

"MAN! Don't do that" gasped Miroku as he clutched his chest "You scared the shit out of me"

"Where is this somewhere safe?" Sesshomaru asked as he focused on the back of Bankotsou's head "How far is it?"

"Not too much further….." Bankotsou's voice trailed off as he studied the flickering brakes of the bike in front "What are you…." He started to say but when he finally understood the pattern he screamed "**GET DOWN**" The booming echo of his voice caused them all to jump and instinctively obey his command.

No sooner had Bankotsou yelled there was a flash of brilliant light in front of the car followed sharply by an ear splitting explosion. Rin screamed as she was thrown from the seat to the floor as the car swerved violently when the road between them and the bike erupted skyward.

Bankotsou swore loudly as he spun the wheel sharply to avoid the massive crater that now consumed most of the road. Everyone in the back fought to hang on to something in an attempt to stop themselves being thrown around. Out of instinct they covered their heads as chunks of bitumen that had been ripped from the road began to hail down on the roof of the car.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK" Bankotsou yelled. Although his voice was harsh and cold there was a hint of enjoyment in it as well; almost as if he was having fun

Bankotsou found himself smiling as he tried to remind himself that he had passengers in the vehicle and that this was not a game. Momentarily his thoughts were interrupted as a familiar flash breached his peripheral vision; he didn't need to look to confirm what it was. A ribbon of smoke spiraled across the landscape its destination clear; the car its target. With no time to spare or to even warn the rider ahead Bankotsou did the only thing he could; the thing he was training for and hired to do..…..protect the cargo.

Simple physics should have made the maneuver impossible and yet somehow through either skill or luck Bankotsou bent the laws of physics not to mention the will of the car to heed to his desire. Stomping on the brake pedal sharp and hard he caused the front end of the car to dip dramatically towards the ground and then almost simultaneously he threw the gears into reverse and engaged the accelerator. The vehicle's obvious distaste for this maneuver was evident and loud as the tyres squealed and metal screamed and yet despite its objections the car did as he commanded.

The air around and inside the car began to fill with smoke that reeked of burning rubber. InuYasha and Sesshomaru clutched their noses as the vile stench invaded their senses. Rin knowing that this was one of the few smells that effected Sesshomaru badly she too clutched a hand over his face. His eyes smiled at the gesture and he released one of his hands to grasp her around the waist and hold her tightly against him. The rapid beating of her heart filled his ears and he could almost taste her fear.

Bankotsou glanced up at the rider just as the road between them erupted in a massive blast. He felt his lungs suddenly constrict as he watched the bike being pitched forward onto its front wheel from the force of the explosion. As his ears filled with Rin's high pitched scream he knew that she too had witnessed the 2nd explosion.

The rider tried valiantly to regain control of the high powered machine as the force of the blast sent it onto its front wheel. The machine fought against him like a rabid animal fights against a cage. Despite the riders skills once the bike was pushed passed its centre of gravity he knew there was no stopping what was to follow. As his body impacted heavily with the unyielding surface of the road he felt the air instantly removed from his lungs. It wasn't released slowly like a gently sigh nor was it taken like a blow to the stomach; it simply vanished. It evaporated as if his lungs had never tasted the sweetness of breath. The rider's chest felt heavy and hollow; the burning that comes from a lack of oxygen had not yet set in.

He knew the bike was dangerously close as he slid across the uneven surface of the road; the screaming metal and golden red sparks that flashed in his field of vision every now and then were evidence of that. He knew he had to do something before the angry heavy machine landed on him but as he tried to alter the direction in which he slid his lungs ignited with the painful fire caused by the lack of oxygen. The rider gasped trying to force air down into his starving lungs but it was almost as if the fire in his chest was real and the flames consumed the oxygen before it could reach his lungs.

Half expecting to see his chest erupt in an inferno of flames he ignored his other senses trying to warm him of the close proximity of the bike. The injured machine had grown tied of being ignored and in retaliation aggressively slammed into the back of its fallen rider. Against all odds the impact caused the bike to lift off the ground and it flipped dangerously close over the rider's body. Lights exploded in a dazzling display within the rider's vision; a spectacular array of colors warning him that he was about to be robbed of his consciousness.

Bankotsou knew the instant the rider was knocked unconscious; it was clear from the way his body was now being thrown like a rag doll across the ground; much in same way as the wind tosses a scrap of paper or a lone feather. He'd held his breath when the bike had impacted with the rider and almost screamed when he thought it was going to crush him but then found himself smiling in awe and wonder as the bike went up and over his partner's body. It really was quite an amazing feat to behold.

The motorcycle finally came to a rest and thankfully acted as a barrier that ended the rider's journey across the ground. Bankotsou was torn between continuing to escape with the passengers or returning to help his friend. The decision was made for him when the road behind the car exploded. Again the car filled with the smell of burning rubber and bitumen as Bankotsou once again quickly changed the cars direction. As he threw the car into drive the corners of his lips turned up slightly as he felt immense relief at going back to help his fallen comrade.

As they approached the crater from the first explosion Bankotsou was forced to take the car off road and it was then that he noticed jeeps approaching. "FUCK" he swore loudly "GET UP" he continued to yell as he thumped the steering wheel "GET UP, GET UP, GET THE FUCK UP" he chanted. The rider however didn't move and the jeeps were getting closer.

The rear end of the car slid out as the tyres regained traction on the surface of the road and using this momentum Bankotsou spun the steering wheel so that they almost completed a 180 degree slide. "STAY IN THE CAR" he screamed as grabbed something off the dash before leaping from the now stationary car.

The force in which he slammed the door after his exit shook the car causing the three male passengers to raise an eyebrow at his strength. Rin scrambled out of Sesshomaru's iron like grip to position herself so that she could lean over the front seat and watch Bankotsou go to the rider. She reached out and braced herself with one hand on the dash.

"Oh my god" she gasped as she watched Bankotsou run towards the fallen rider. Her thoughts prayed that he wasn't dead.

Bankotsou skidded to his knees; the tearing of his pants and flesh went unnoticed. As his hand reached out towards the face down body he heard the metallic click of a gun.

"Don't move" a raspy voice ordered from behind him.

"Shit" Bankotsou swore under his breath. He looked up to see another man approaching with a semi automatic weapon aimed at his head. Sighing at his stupidity for not keeping a closer eye on the approaching jeeps he was at least thankful that he'd grabbed the locking override switch off the dash which locked all the doors to the car making it impossible to open from the outside; even with the keys.

"So…is he dead?" the man with the semi automatic weapon chuckled as he reached them "That's too bad"

"STOP IT" Bankotsou yelled as this man delivered a kick to the ribs of the rider.

"Why? Dead is dead; it ain't like he can feel nothing" he spat as he kicked the body once more.

Bankotsou felt a burning rage consume him. This was his friend; someone who had saved him over and over in more ways than one and he was not going to allow this sort of mindless brutality to occur. He tensed his leg muscles ready to launch at the man but froze in place when he felt the cold steel barrel of a gun press against the back of his skull.

"Tsk, tsk….I wouldn't if I were you" scolded the man behind him "Not unless you wanna end up like him" he tapped the barrel against Bankotsou's head "Good boy, now stand up…slowly"

Rin climbed into the front and slid into the driver's seat to watch what was happening outside the car. "Guys this doesn't look good" her voice wavered slightly as two men approached the car. She looked at the doors and noticing that they were all locked she breathed a small soft sigh of relief. _'At least they can't get in'_ she thought.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru moved towards the front of the car to see what Rin was talking about while Miroku continued to watch the men surrounding Bankotsou through the side window.

"What should we do?" Rin asked as she glanced back at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's face betrayed nothing of the anger he felt inside; he wasn't just angry that his life was in danger but Rin was here and he put more value on her life than his own. As he watched the men in front of car aim their weapons at the windscreen he regretted dragging her with him; hell at that moment a small part of him regretted that she had the misfortune to know him. Realising that the men were going to shoot at the window Sesshomaru reached out and pushed Rin down across the front seat. As the men opened fire he felt his demon side scratching and clawing to be free.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru began to growl like savage dogs as Rin's screams filled the car. Even though they knew that the windows were bullet proof and designed to take several hits they still knew that there were few things in this world that were truly impenetrable. The fear emanating from Rin began to saturate the air and more importantly Sesshomaru's demon side began to feed off the powerful scent. Even InuYasha started to feel the rising of his inner dog as it strained for release.

"Rin…..try to calm down" Miroku yelled over the increasing intensity of the growling. His out burst earning him a sharp bark from Sesshomaru.

"I'm trying" Rin answered from her position which was now on the floor. She glanced up at the brothers and was shocked by their appearance. Their golden eyes had begun to harden and bleed red with rage "Sesshy" she whispered full of concern.

The frightened young woman took a deep breath and closed her eyes; releasing the breath slowly she focused on trying to steady her racing heart. She cleared her mind as she softly began to hum a haunting melody taught to her by the mighty demon lord. He'd told her that it was the one thing that could calm his sons if their emotions started to run wild. Of course he'd warned her that it would have no effect if a full transformation had occurred but in circumstances such as these it would surely help.

Gradually Rin began to feel a calmness wash through her. It spread through her body like ripples on still water; ever increasing outwards. The stronger the calmness she radiated the less violent the snarling of the demon brothers became. As Rin stopped humming they realized that the gun fire had stopped.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR" a voice yelled. The harshness in the man's tone seemed to grate through the air "GET OUT NOW"

All eyes inside the car turned to look at the man screaming orders at them. Rin shuddered as she took in his appearance. The man stood at roughly 6 foot tall and 3 foot wide but there wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere on him. His clothes were pulled taunt across his body and with every movement you could see his muscles straining against the fabric. This man seemed different from the others; even from inside the car they could feel the hatred and evil radiating from him.

"You" the man pointed at Bankotsou; who had yet to rise to his feet "Open that car" Bankotsou simply continued to stare down at the body of his friend "I said OPEN THE FUCKING CAR" he yelled as he kicked Bankotsou in the back sending him sprawling across the rider's body. "We only want the demon fifth inside. If you don't open it we'll blow the fucking thing up….humans and all" his voice dripped with sadistic pleasure.

Bankotsou pressed his hands against the riders back and pushed himself up "Seriously…." He said as he rose to his feet; his eyes never leaving his fallen friend "You'll seriously let the humans walk away if I give you the brothers?"

The man cocked his head to the side "Of course…I am a man of his word after all"

Glancing from the car to the man before him Bankotsou's face reflected that he was seriously contemplating the offer.

"That bastard" InuYasha spat "He's gonna give us up"

"But he seemed so nice" Rin said

"FUCK" Sesshomaru swore as he moved towards the passenger door.

InuYasha followed his brother's movements and answered Sesshomaru's growl with one of his own. There was no way they would go down without a fight.

"What are you two planning to do?" Miroku asked "They have guns you know"

"Hey" Rin tried to interrupt

"I don't know Miroku but we can't sit here" barked InuYasha

"Hey" Rin tried again

"But guns….Inu….you know those things that can kill you"

"Hey" Rin was getting tired of repeating herself

"So what…." InuYasha yelled

"I fucking said** HEY**" screamed Rin

"WHAT?" all three boys answered; glaring at her for interrupting them.

"What about if we….." she smiled a lopsided smile that hovered somewhere between cheekiness and sarcasm. She slowly raised her hand that jingled softly "….just drive away"

A lone gunshot barked outside the car drawing everyone's attention.

"I won't ask again" the evil man hissed as he lowered the pistol he'd just fired in the air.

"I was just thinking" Bankotsou said as he shrugged his shoulders. Slowly he began to walk towards the car "You know the pay was gonna to be pretty good on this job" he said in an off hand manner.

The man turned to follow Bankotsou as he passed by him "Damn boy" he reached out and clasped him by the shoulder "If you're worried about earning some money I may just be able to help you out"

"Is that so" Bankotsou said quietly as he stopped walking. He lifted his head to stare at the car "Well what'd ya think partner?" There was a loud grunt and then the heavy thud of a body hitting the road "Yeah that's what I thought you'd say"

Bankotsou spun towards the man that held him and with lightening speed he delivered a kick to the man's jaw; the sound cracked through the air like thunder. The man flew backwards and landed several feet away. "Bout time you woke up" he laughed as the rider answered by merely flipping him the middle finger.

The few other men charged towards Bankotsou and the rider. Those inside the car forgot about trying to make their escape and watched in amazement at the agility and speed with which they fought. One unlucky or rather stupid bad guy tried to deliver a punch to the rider's head but seemingly forgot he was wearing a helmet. As the man's hand connected with the hard surface of the helmet Rin clutched her hands over her mouth as she burst into laughter. On impact the man began to scream in pain and he danced on the spot like a child throwing a tantrum. The rider shook his head before giving the man a right hook that sent him flying.

Above the sounds of flesh striking flesh, the grunts and groans and falling bodies; Bankotsou's laughter rang out like a musical battle cry. It was clear that he was having fun. The fighting ended fairly quickly and as Bankotsou turned to say something to the rider they heard the car door open.

"Hey…get back in the damn car" Bankotsou yelled as he stalked over to InuYasha and Sesshomaru who had exited the car. "Are you deaf? I said stay in the damn car."

The rider turned and made as if to head towards his bike but stopped when he heard the click of a gun being cocked.

"Damn filthy demons" the leader of the men spat as he rose up from the ground. His mouth oozing blood from the damage done by Bankotsou's kick "You should all be exterminated"

InuYasha turned and found himself targeted by the barrel of the man's gun. His eyebrows twitched in fear and anger. Without another word he heard the gun discharge the bullet and instinctively his eyes slammed shut. The gunshot echoed and his breath caught in his throat as he waited for the bullet to strike him. Briefly he found himself wondering what it would feel like to be shot.

Nothing happened. He felt nothing. Slowly opening his eyes he saw the back of the rider standing a few feet in front of him. Just over the rider's shoulder InuYasha could see the assailant's eyes go wide as he clutched at his chest, a deep red stain beginning to spread beneath his hand. The man's mouth opened as if to speak but no words or sounds passed his lips. As the man tipped forward and slid silently to the ground InuYasha's eyes were drawn to the rider's out stretched arm. There clutched in his hand was a gun that glistened like pale blue ice.

InuYasha was amazed that he hadn't heard the second gunshot or was it that the gunshot he heard was actually from the rider and the other guy never got a shot off. But as his mind replayed what just happened he realized that there were 2 shots; so where did the other bullet go? Glancing at the rider's rigid back his sensitive ears picked up a faint dripping sound and as he tried to comprehend what the sound was his nose was assaulted by the stench of blood close by.

"You're hurt" InuYasha gasped. He was about to move forward when the rider turned slightly and shook his head.

Bankotsou ran forward "Show me" he stated; his hands already pulling at the zipper. The rider stopped him as he tried to push the jacket off his body, instead only allowing him to lift the leather away from his shoulder. "That doesn't help me much" Bankotsou spat as he glared at his friend.

The others watched as Bankotsou inspected the wound "Rin…hey Rin" he called out "Inside the glove box is a white scarf bring it to me ok"

"But….but the door" Rin said

Bankotsou reached into his pocket and pressed a small device that unlocked the doors. Rin made quick work of gathering the scarf and taking it to him. As she approached the injured man turned his back on her and she smiled in appreciation that she wouldn't have to see the wound close up. They all watched as Bankotsou stuffed the material inside the rider's jacket.

"That should hold until we reach the safe house" Bankotsou said before nodding towards the bike "Do you think it'll run?"

The rider walked over to the fallen machine and with Bankotsou's helped they pushed it back up onto its wheels. They carefully inspected it before the rider swung himself onto the bike and turned the ignition. The bike groaned in annoyance before flaring to life with an almighty roar.

"Safe house" Bankotsou said.

The rider looked at the men on the ground before shaking his head.

"Home"

The rider glanced at the group by the car before reluctantly nodding his agreement.

"That's a fair drive from here will you make it?" Bankotsou asked. The answer he received was a sharp clip up the side of his head "Ok, ok. Let's go then" he walked quickly back towards the car "Come on you lot we need to get the hell out here"

InuYasha stood starring at the man straddling the motorcycle. He inhaled sharply; there was something wrong with the scent of blood in the air but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Oi InuYasha, get your ass in the car" Sesshomaru barked snapping him out of his thoughts.

As he climbed into the car InuYasha could swear that he felt the rider laughing at him from behind the visor of his helmet.

Bankotsou turned the car around and headed back down the road; as they passed by the craters he pressed a few buttons on his phone.

"Bankotsou what the hell is going on?" a loud and obviously very angry voice blared through the phone. The harshness in the tone made Rin finch and InuYasha's ears twitch.

"Calm down old man, we had some company"

"Company….is the cargo alright?" the voice on the phone questioned

Bankotsou took a deep breath before answering "Yeah, a couple of scratches but other than that we're all ok"

InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku glanced at each other. The lie was evident in Bankotsou's voice so either the person on the other end of the phone didn't hear it or they choose to ignore it but what they didn't understand was why he told the lie to begin with.

"No wonder you didn't turn up at the safe house. You're not still heading there? Are you?"

"Of course not, we're not stupid rookies you know"

"No you may not be rookies but at times the two of you are reckless to the point of stupidity"

"Ouch…..that hurts old man"

"It was supposed too now listen to me since they somehow found out about the safe house don't take the cargo to any of our locations….find somewhere…."

"Don't worry we're got it covered"

"Fine, just make sure nothing happens to the cargo….got that"

Yeah, yeah"

"One yes is fine and show some respect while you're at it"

"Yes sir" Bankotsou said with a hint of laughter in his voice

"I'll make contact in three days in the usually way"

"Roger that"

As the call ended the high powered motorcycle roared passed them, Bankotsou increased the car's speed to keep pace with it.

"What cargo?" Rin asked innocently. She was curious at to what else they might have been carrying.

Bankotsou laughed as he glanced over his shoulder at her "You" Rin opened her mouth to make a retort about being called cargo but as his eyes went back to the road he added "You might wanna try and get some rest, this is gonna be a long drive"

**xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx **

Several hours passed and Sesshomaru had finally convinced Rin to lie down. He gently stroked his claws through her hair in attempt to ease the obvious troubled sleep she was in. Night had fallen and wherever they were right now there were no street lights or even passing cars. The only brightness in the night came from their vehicles. The headlights illuminating only what lay directly ahead and no sooner had the car passed a spot the black cloak of darkness would swallow that area back into its abyss.

They had only stopped once since the attack; pulling off the road behind an abandon run down old petrol station. Bankotsou had allowed them to exit the car only after he'd checked the area. He'd ushered them inside the building and with the help of InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku they retrieved several jerry cans full of fuel that were hidden beneath the floor. While Bankotsou refueled both the car and the bike the others took the opportunity to take a much needed bathroom break.

Although Bankotsou was in control of the car it was as if it knew where it was going; the engine seemed to purr in contentment at where it was headed. Their speed had dropped slightly but they were still racing down the road.

"So where do you think we're headed?" InuYasha whispered in an attempt not to disturb or wake Rin

"Dunno but he did say it was somewhere safe" Miroku answered "What I'd like to know is where in the hell we are now cause I've got no idea"

"Me neither. Nothing looks familiar at all" InuYasha said as he tried to peer through the side window into the pitch black night.

"We're headed up into the mountains" InuYasha spun around at the sound of Bankotsou's tired voice "Before you ask only a few select people know about this place or even how to find it so it's safer than safe"

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked as he starred down at Rin's sleeping face

Bankotsou glanced up in the rear vision mirror "It's heavily protected so yeah I'm sure. Do you regretting bringing her?"

"Wouldn't you, I honestly believed dad was over reacting but now….."

"Sess you know Rin wouldn't have allowed you not to bring her" InuYasha said as his brother looked at him

"Damn straight Inu" said the young girl in question. Sesshomaru gazed down at her very determined face and he tried not to smile at her expression. "Are we there yet?" she asked stifling a yawn

"Soon" Bankotsou answered.

InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku began a quiet discussion that didn't tickle Rin's fancy so she wriggled out of her boyfriends lap to drape her arms over the front seat. She starred at the flickering tail lights of the motorcycle in front.

"What's he doing?" she asked when she noticed that it was almost like a pattern.

"Sending me messages" Bankotsou answered

"Like Morse code?"

"Kinda, it's a secret code we developed years ago"

"What's he say?"

"That we're not far away from our destination"

Rin glanced at Bankotsou's profile; she studied how his eyes were narrowly focused on the bike ahead and that his jaw was clenched tightly. Her gaze slid down his ridged arms to his hands which were locked around the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Something was wrong. Returning her eyes to his face she was about to ask what it was when she noticed his lips were moving with a hushed whisper. She turned to Sesshomaru and InuYasha and found them both starring past her out the cracked windscreen at the motorcycle. The car had grown deathly quiet allowing for Bankotsou's softly spoken words to reach Rin's ears. She gasped as she realized what he was saying.

"Hold on….please hold on….just a little further"

Rin forced her gaze out the window to the rider. At first glance everything seemed to be fine but after studying him closely it was obvious something wasn't right. The bike was shaking ever so slightly and the rider was hunched over even further than normal. Time dragged on and Bankotsou continued his whispered chant. Rin began to feel sleepy again as the gently sound of rain began to strike the windscreen; keeping her eyes on the bike she rested her chin on the seat.

"It's raining" she said quietly as she tried to stifle another yawn

Bankotsou stopped whispering as he turned the car up a barely distinguishable road.

"It's not rain" InuYasha stated

"Huh" Rin said as she turned to face him her brow knitted in confusion

"He's right" Bankotsou confirmed "It's not rain" There was a soft sadness in his voice.

"Then what is it?" She asked

"Blood" Both InuYasha and Bankotsou said at the same time

"Blood" Rin gasped as her eyes grew large "Oh my god" she starred in disbelief at the back of the rider and it was only then that she noticed the passenger side of the windscreen was stained with blood.

All eyes now focused on watching the motorcycle and each of them seemed to be thinking the same thing….. 'Hold on'.

They lost sight of the rider as the bike rounded an unseen bend in the dirt road; it was as if he disappeared into the black nothingness of the night. All that was in front of them now was a massive wall of trees. The night air filled with the sound of the motorcycle as it roared loud and sharp twice before dying as if it had been never blessed with a voice.

"What was that?" Miroku asked

"Just saying hello" Bankotsou answered as he steered the car around the same bend.

Ahead of them lay a very old building that looked like a deserted shrine of some sort. Suddenly a bright flood light turned on illuminating both the car and the bike. If they had looked behind the car that would have seen that the light only seemed to reach as far as the bend before it vanished abruptly. And unseen barrier halted the light from travelling any further.

Bankotsou leapt from the car and was already running towards the rider who had slumped forward on the now silent bike. Unsure of what they should do the others exited the car and stood in silence beside the rear doors and watched the scene unfolding before them.

The sound of barking dogs brought their attention to the front of the shrine. There stood a tall woman with shoulder length black hair holding a shotgun and by her side were 2 rather large nasty looking dogs that were snarling and snapping with ferrous intent. It was clear that she knew the rider when she dropped the gun and leapt from the verandah and raced forward. The woman was fast and she reached the rider seconds before Bankotsou.

"Ban….what the hell happened? SHIT there's so much blood….help me for gods sake" she screamed as her hands flew over the rider's body.

Bankotsou helped ease the rider slowly off the bike. The injured man stood leaning heavily against him as the woman's hands continued to roam quickly over his body. As she reached up to remove his helmet her hands were forcefully slapped away. The rider stood up straighter and shaking slightly he raised his good hand to the helmet.

"Stubborn fool" the woman scolded.

InuYasha watched in frozen anticipation as he realized he would finally get to see the face of the man who saved his life. His eyes seemed to lock onto the helmet as the rider pushed it back and against his will InuYasha's eyes followed the helmets path to the ground. It was only at the sound of Rin's gasp that InuYasha allowed his gaze to travel back up the man's body.

InuYasha felt his heart lurch at the sight of the shiny black mass of long hair that hung down the rider's back. _'No wonder Rin gasped'_ he thought _she always did have a thing for guys with long hair._ The rider turned slightly to face the group and as InuYasha's golden eyes met ice blue ones he realized the true reason why Rin had gasped.

"But…but you're a woman" he stuttered.

The injured woman smiled slyly "Yeah"

Dumb struck the entire group didn't know what to say or what do and so they merely watched with opened mouths as she collapsed forward into Bankotsou's arms.

"Sango…help me" he cried out as her body slammed into his chest

**xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx**

**Well does it help that I posted chapter 2 straight after chapter 1? Don't forget to tell me your thoughts about this story and if you noticed any grammar or spelling that I need to fix up.**

**Kai**

**PS Thanks for taking the time to read**


	3. Discovery of a Name

**DISCLAIMER - I do not now nor have I ever owned InuYasha nor do I claim too**

* * *

**Hi All**

**First off I'd like to say sorry for the length of time between updates. Among the many/lots/heaps of dramas in my life over the last couple of months I've had a really bad case of writer's block. I mean I knew where I wanted this chapter to go......I just couldn't seem to get it there.**

**A big shout out of thanks to kikoronagomu, juusan'ya, whitetiger-isabella and flionnda wall for reviewing the first 2 chapters - your comments and thoughts were great. (I hope I've spelt the names right - I can't get on the other computer to check my emails and I've having trouble reading my chicken scratch)**

**Anyway I'll let everyone get on with the reading although I'll just point out that this chapter does contain one of my favourite lines - it's towards the end and something that Rin says to Miroku.**

**Thanks to all those who read and review and to those who have just added the story to their favourites.**

**Kai**

**PS Should I change the summary? I'm not sure if I like it anymore - what do you think?**

**PPS I've been fighting with this for the last hour and I'm at my breaking point so I just hope that it looks ok**

**xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx– xx– xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx**

**xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx– xx– xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx**

**Previous chapter – 1st Strike**

"But…but you're a woman" he stuttered.

The injured woman smiled slyly "Yeah"

Dumb struck the entire group didn't know what to say or what do and so they merely watched with opened mouths as she collapsed forward into Bankotsou's arms.

"Sango…help me" he cried out as her body slammed into his chest

**xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx– xx– xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – DISCOVERY of a NAME**

The group watched in stunned silence as Bankotsou and the woman he'd called Sango carried the unconscious rider into the house. It would be a massive understatement; not to mention stating the obvious to say that their current state of shock was caused by the revelation that he was actually a she.

'It's a woman; I mean he's a woman, but…..why'd they…..how'd they hide that?' InuYasha thought. He glanced at his brother and knew by his blank expression that not even Sesshomaru had been able to sense that it was a woman. And that caused InuYasha's confusion to grow. 'But how's that possible? As a full blood he should've been able to at least sense something wasn't right.'

"Didn't see that coming" Miroku stated flatly as he absently scratched the back of his head "Pretty cute though….." he laughed lightly "….from what I could see"

"Pervert" Rin teased "Of course you'd notice something like that" She turned her face to stare up at Sesshomaru before asking "Is she a demon or……"

"I…I…can't tell" Sesshomaru answered truthfully; his voice unusually soft "Masked" he said almost to himself. He turned to stare at the bike now standing silent and alone in the darkness "Her scent…..it's masked"

Sesshomaru continued to focus on the bike as his mind raced with a million questioning thoughts. Why would someone want to hide who they were? Not to mention how they'd do that. What was it about this woman that needed to be kept a secret? Why did she want to lie about who or what she was? He remembered when they were back at house and his father had made as if to call out to the rider and Bankotsou had carefully interrupted him. Now that he gave it more thought he clearly remembered the look on his father's face when Bankotsou had referred to the rider as a man. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he came to the realization that his father had known all along that 'he' was a 'she'. Why didn't he correct him? Was it really intended that they would never find out and if so…..why? Why keep the fact that one of their guards was a woman a secret? Was it because they didn't want them to worry about her not being able to protect them or that they may have thought she wasn't strong enough? No that can't be it his father obviously knew her so he would know just how strong and capable she was. Everything about this seemed to be that they didn't want InuYasha and himself to know about her, but why? Why didn't this woman want them to find out who or what she was? Was she somehow connected to them, was she connected to the woman who wouldn't see his father? Sesshomaru's jaw tightened as more questions continued to rage through his mind. Each question only serving to open up more questions and none of them brought him any closer to an answer. But one question seemed to scream the loudest and that was……what the hell was going on?

"Are you brooding?......Hey are you listening to me?" Rin asked as she tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve.

"No" he stated his eyes never leaving the bike "I don't brood"

"Ha" snorted both InuYasha and Miroku. The sarcasm was clear in both their voices.

"Yeah and the sun has an adventure theme park for bored field mice" snipped InuYasha

"What did you just say?" Asked Bankotsou as he returned to the group; his eyebrows were knitted in confusion and slight disbelief at what he'd heard.

InuYasha blushed at having being caught out by a stranger using that corny line "Oh that, it's just something our dad would say when he thought we were telling lies" he said as he scuffed his feet in the dirt.

"Weird. Anyway…." Bankotsou threw the car keys at Miroku "You get the bags and you two.." he pointed to the brothers "Come with me" he said before turning back towards the house "We need your help"

**xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx– xx– xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx**

Sesshomaru and InuYasha followed Bankotsou as he led them into the house and down a dimly lit corridor. What struck them as they made their way was the lived in feel to the sparsely decorated home. And yet despite its warmth there was also something not quite inviting about it. There was a distinct presence contained within the structure. Something that wanted……no more like it needed to remain hidden and it gave the definite impression that it didn't want to be exposed. Something that was not quite a lie but not quite the truth. And that something; whatever it was left the brothers feeling that they had been warned not to delve into its mysteries. Maybe it had something to do with the numerous swords and daggers that adorned the walls.

As they neared the end of the corridor they could clearly hear the sounds of a struggle and the growling of a very unhappy dog.

"Shit" Bankotsou whispered as he opened the door "Si get back" he demanded yelling at the large dog who paid him absolutely no attention.

As InuYasha and Sesshomaru stepped into the room they were able to get a better look at the commotion inside. The woman Sango was on the floor struggling to remove the leather jacket that the as yet unidentified woman wore. Despite the injury to her shoulder the other woman kept pushing Sango away and every time she did the dog growled angrily at Sango and tried to push in between them.

As the brothers moved around Bankotsou to flank him on either side the dog reacted to their presence by retreating away from the woman. It was as if it didn't want the brothers to see it. Despite its large size the animal padded quietly over to the darkest corner of the room where its ink black fur seemed to darken the shadows that surrounded it.

Unlike the rest of the house this room was a chaotic mess; clothes, shoes, bedding and books were scattered haphazardly all over the floor. The only thing that seemed well taken care of was the floor to ceiling cabinet that stretched across the length of one wall. The glass fronted cabinet contained various types of hand guns, shot guns, semi and full automatic weapons. There were at least 20 different types of nasty looking daggers and shelves packed with boxes of ammunition. Even to the untrained eye it was obvious that these weapons were their owners pride and joy.

The room itself reeked heavily with blood and sweat; almost to the point where your skin felt saturated by it. InuYasha subconsciously wiped his hands on the front of jeans in an attempt to rid himself of the feeling. He felt an itch build in the back of his throat as the scent of blood began to drench his senses. His chest tightened as his heart thumped painfully against his ribs. Clenching his jaw he fought against the familiar pressure that throbbed within his fangs that signaled the shift of his inner demon.

The sharp stinging sound of flesh striking flesh brought his attention back to the struggle taking place in the middle of the floor.

"Hold still damn it" Sango hissed angrily as she held one hand to her reddened cheek "And stop hitting for Christ's sake"

"No" came the dry reply

"Bloody hell" Sango said as she grabbed the woman's out stretched hand "Ban help would you"

"I am I brought reinforcements" Bankotsou spoke as he gestured towards InuYasha and Sesshomaru

"GET THE FUCK OUT" yelled the injured woman before she finally collapsed into unconsciousness

"Thank god for that" sighed a very irritated Sango

InuYasha and Sesshomaru watched as Sango made quick work of removing the woman's leather jacket and boots. Using a long thin bladed knife she cut through the material of the singlet "Here comes the fun part" she said sarcastically as she slid a tray covered with a white cloth closer to the now silent patient "Ok" she looked up at the brothers and pointed at Sesshomaru "You; hold her legs and you" she pointed at InuYasha "Hold her shoulders down and you" she glared at Bankotsou as she spat "Keep Si the hell away from me"

"Ok, ok" Bankotsou said as he gestured with his hands for her to calm down

"I'm warning you; if she goes to bite me again you'll be more than sorry" she threatened.

Bankotsou nodded his head in defeat before walking towards the corner where the large dog was currently located. "Ok Si; you're gonna be a good girl aren't you?" He cooed as he crouched down beside the animal. He hooked one arm around her neck and the other held tight to the thick silver chain that hung there. "Please Si just stay calm and listen to me ok" he whispered "Don't make Sango hurt me…..again…ok"

The large animal gave no sign of acknowledgment to Bankotsou's request or his touch instead it keep its attention focused solely on the sleeping woman.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru knelt down on Sango as she positioned the woman's arm out stretched to the side. Sango then moved to kneel in between her body and arm.

"She's strong and as soon as she feels me trying to remove the bullet she's gonna kick like a son of a bitch. So use your demon strength and hold her down, ok" Sango held their gaze as she spoke.

Sesshomaru gripped the woman's calf in one hand and her opposite thigh in the other; glancing at Sango he nodded he was ready. InuYasha looked down at the sleeping woman and took a deep breath before he gripped her shoulder with his right hand and placed his left hand flat against her stomach. His hand made a sickening squelching sound in the blood soaked material of her singlet and he cringed as the sticky substance oozed beneath his palm.

Sango shifted so she could rest her knee in the crock of the woman's elbow and picked up a pair of surgical tweezers that looked more like needle nose pliers. "Ready" she asked as the steel instrument hovered over the wound. "Forgive me" she whispered as the tip passed into the jagged and torn flesh.

The woman InuYasha held had barely flinched and he'd begun to wonder if maybe they had been over reacting. Her body felt so small and fragile under his grip and he seriously doubted if she could fight off a wet rag in her current condition. That was until the metal tool touched the bullet. It was as if lightening had struck the woman and she began to twist violently and aggressively against them. InuYasha tried to focus on holding her down but was distracted by the sheer level of force he had to exert. He could feel the tightness of her muscles under his grip and he marveled at the raw power they contained. Briefly he found himself wondering what it would be like to fight her.

The room echoed with the blood curdling scream that erupted from her lips and the savage roar from Si.

"Hold her" Sango ordered; her voice raised sharply to be heard over the growling "Keep her still….shit….sit on her if you have too"

Breathing heavily InuYasha cocked an eyebrow but realized that as strange as that sounded it maybe worth a shot. Before he'd even given it much thought he changed positions. Suddenly he was straddling her body; sitting just above her pelvis. He hunched over to cross his left forearm over the swell of her chest to grasp her uninjured shoulder. The fingers of his right hand wrapped around the span of her throat. She bucked under the weight of his body causing him to lean even further forward until his face was mere inches from hers.

The woman's eyes flew open wide with anger as she defiantly held InuYasha's gaze. Despite his weight she still continued to struggle furiously against him. InuYasha's demon side; already stirred by the heavy scent of blood; began to react to the woman's resistance of his dominance. As his gaze hardened he curled his top lip to expose his sharp fangs. A deep growl formed in the back of his throat. His growl increased in its volume and velocity until his whole body began to tremble against hers. The woman beneath him stilled and InuYasha felt himself becoming lost in her eyes as she continued to stare at him.

The look in her eyes was not one of fear or anxiety but instead it was one of acceptance and familiarity. 'Why aren't you afraid?' InuYasha wondered. His lip curled further to expose even more of his sharpen fangs and still she seemed unafraid. As she relaxed under his grip he felt pride flow through his body. He watched transfixed by her eyes as a look of sheer peace settled across her face. She slowly closed her eyes and titled her head slightly to the side; the movement elongating her neck and exposing the long line of her throat to him. His growl thickened to sound almost like a velvet purr of contentment at the action. Her lips parted with a whispered word that he failed to hear. InuYasha softened his growl as he felt her body go limp as she lost consciousness again.

He was unsure how long they stayed locked in this position but he felt exhaustion flood through him when Sesshomaru flicked his ear. InuYasha's cheeks flushed with a crimson color as he realized everyone was starring at him; save for the woman beneath him.

Sitting up and in a child like manner he absently scratched the back of his head and asked "What?" he gestured towards Sango with his free hand "She said sit on her"

"Umm…..yeah I did but…..but I was actually talking to Ban……about SI" Sango answered still a little shocked at what had happened. She couldn't believe that he'd not only thought she'd meant for him to sit on the patient but that he'd acted so quickly. Not to mention the fact that it had worked. Glancing down at her sleeping friend she thought 'You're not going to be happy when you hear about this'.

Bankotsou coughed lightly "Well at least you got the bullet out" The large animal at his side growled softly "And Si didn't bite you so all in all it worked" He made no attempt to hide the laughter in his voice.

Sango glared at Bankotsou who was grinning at her like an idiot "Whatever" she mumbled shaking her head. "Anyway I can take it from here so Ban why don't you take the boys to get cleaned up and I'm sure their hungry……" At that precise moment InuYasha's stomach rumbled loudly causing him to blush again under Sango's steady gaze "…..umm…..do think you could get off her now?"

With raised eyebrows and a stunned slightly confused expression InuYasha starred at Sango as if he was having trouble comprehending what she was talking about. Then he realized he was still sitting atop the injured woman. The color on his cheeks deepened as he scrambled to get to his feet.

**xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx– xx– xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx**

After Bankotsou and the brothers left the room Sango carefully brushed the sleeping woman's sweat soaked hair from her face. How are you going to deal with them being around? I warned you but did you listen? She thought to herself as she continued to stare at her friend.

The large animal waiting quietly in the corner began to whine softly drawing Sango's attention to her.

Sighing softly Sango leant back and gestured for the dog to approach "It's ok Si, she's ok"

Si padded over to the sleeping woman and nuzzled her hair gently before turning its attention to sniff the wound on her shoulder. Satisfied that Sango spoke the truth Si laid down and rested her head across the woman's chest. The room filled with soft rumble of Si's growl. Despite the noise being low the heavy vibrations in the air seemed to have a calming effect.

Sango carefully stitched the wound closed and tended to the task of stripping the rest of her friends clothing and washing the drying blood from her body.

**xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx– xx– xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx**

Rin watched Sesshomaru and InuYasha carefully as they ate in silence. Bankotsou had shown her and Miroku into the small kitchen while the brothers had showered and changed their clothes. She glanced across at Miroku and found that he too was studying the brothers.

Sesshomaru was too wrapped up in his thoughts about the day's events to pay much attention to their stares. It felt as if a memory kept trying to breach the edges of his mind but every time he tried to focus on what it was it retreated and dulled in its intensity. He felt like there was something important he was forgetting and the harder he tried to remember what it was the stronger the feeling of uneasiness grew. He began to silently curse himself in his thoughts; he was sure that if it hadn't been for the car accident all those years ago he would know what it was about today that was just beyond his grasp.

Absently he raised his hand to his face and began to repeatedly drag a claw across his brow. He continued to trace along a long since healed scar that had once existed just beyond the hair line. Rin caught the action and knew he was thinking about the past or at least he was trying to. If left to dwell too long in the past he would continue this action until he drew blood. She clasped his thigh in an attempt to stop his hand. At first she didn't think he'd felt the pressure on his leg and was contemplating whether she should squeeze harder when his hand stopped. Tentatively Rin offered him a shy smile as his eyes focused on her face. Seeing the look of concern in Rin's eyes brought Sesshomaru back to the present and he half heartedly returned her smile.

Growing tired of all the silence Miroku propped his elbow on the table and with an exaggerated sigh he placed his chin in his hand. "So do either of you plan on telling us what happened in that room?" When no one gave him an immediate answer he glanced from Sesshomaru to InuYasha "Come on guys spill….I need details….please…..pretty please"

Sesshomaru huffed at the whiny tone that had entered Miroku's voice.

"Will she be alright?" Rin asked softly. She shivered slightly as she remembered the sight of all that blood.

"I don't know" Sesshomaru answered truthfully

"Did you at least figure out if she's human or not" Miroku asked thankful that at least one of the brothers had starting talking again.

'Was she a demon or was she a human?' When they had first entered the room and Sesshomaru had gotten a decent look at the woman he had been sure she was human. If she had been a demon the noticeable scar that ran down one side of her face would have long since healed but…..but when he'd touched her…..when he'd held her legs…..when she had lashed out…..his inner demon doubted that assumption. Sesshomaru starred at his hand as he flexed it into a fist. He could still feel the raw power that had been contained within that woman's legs. He didn't want to admit it but he'd been startled when she had begun to move; the violent savagery was not something a human was capable of…..was it? It felt like pure energy had suddenly surged through her muscles and even now he swore he could still feel the electricity tingling beneath his skin. Uncurling his hand he thought again of the effort he'd had to put into holding her still that was until InuYasha had sat on her. Glancing at his brother he tuned out the million questions and the whining that Miroku had begun to unleash on Rin.

Studying InuYasha he noticed that one of his ears nervously twitched in the direction of the woman's room and yet his golden eyes stayed focused on the table. Ever since they had left the room InuYasha had withdrawn into his own thoughts. What concerned Sesshomaru wasn't his quietness now but instead it was the way he'd acted inside that room.

"I wanna know what happened inside that room?"

"They'll tell us when they're ready"

Sure his brother could be a hot head at times and they all knew that he had a slight problem controlling not only his temper but his excitement level. And it was a given that some of the choices he made were made out of impulse with little to no thought but Sesshomaru had never seen him act like that.

"But Rin I need to know. I mean what was all that growling about?"

"I don't know Miroku maybe that huge dog"

From the moment they'd stepped into that room it was as if InuYasha had become another person. Sesshomaru had felt the shift within Inuyasha as his inner demon had surfaced in reaction to the scent of the blood. But what had left him stunned was the way in which his brother had responded to the woman when he'd straddled her. The growling she had invoked in him was like nothing Sesshomaru had ever heard before; at least not from InuYasha.

"Your hearing is just as good as mine and you know that there were 2 sets of growls"

"Dogs have more than one growl Miroku"

"Not at the same time they don't"

Sesshomaru glanced at Miroku out of the corner of his eye. He wondered what they would think if they knew that one of those growls belonged to InuYasha. Hell….he; himself had been stunned by the savagery within InuYasha's growl. It wasn't the type of growl that was meant to instill terror in an enemy but there was a definite threat buried within it and for some reason that threat had only been directed at the woman. Briefly Sesshomaru wished he'd been able to see what color InuYasha's eyes had been.

"I know that"

"Aren't you just the least bit curious about what the hell is going on?"

"Yeah but I'm sure that guy Bankotsou will tell us soon enough"

"When? I mean who are these people And what's the deal with that woman?"

"I don't know but I'm sure…"

"Hey I wonder if she's single"

"What!"

Could InuYasha's reaction simply have been due to their current situation or was there something more to it? It wasn't as if they weren't used to threats. They'd received taunts at school, abusive phone calls and letters, hell there'd even been a petition in one of their old neighborhoods…..but…..but nothing could compare with this. Nothing this real or dangerous had ever happened before. This time real bullets had been fired and blood had been shed…..this time lives were on the line.

"Or maybe her and that Bankotsou guy have a thing"

"What?"

"Nar probably not I mean they didn't act like a couple"

"Miroku is your brain broken or something?"

Something about that woman concerned Sesshomaru; something other than whether she was demon or human. Why had their father entrusted these strangers with their lives? Sesshomaru was positive that he'd never heard mention of these people before and yet his father obviously had some sort of close relationship with them. The type of relationship that was close enough for him to ask for their help even though he knew it could put their lives at risk. How could their father have that sort of closeness with someone and neither InuYasha or himself know anything about them?

"What? She was cute although I really couldn't tell much at first glance but I'm sure under all that leather she has one truly fine body"

"Miroku!"

Sesshomaru's expression betrayed nothing of the confusion that was running through his mind. This night….hell the last 24 hours had done nothing but confused the shit out him. He decided that today would rank in the top 5 of his all time majorly guaranteed to screw up your mind bad days…..to tell the truth it would probably rank in the top 3.

"Hey I wonder if they had to undress her"

(Smack) "Pervert"

"What?"

"You know what"

Miroku; who'd had enough of the demon brothers ignoring him and Rin smacking him; stood up and lent across the table. He reached out with one hand and flicked InuYasha across the ear. The shock; not to mention the sharp sting caused InuYasha to snarl.

"What the fuck?" he roared as he held his throbbing ear.

Miroku smiled sweetly and opened his mouth to reply but unfortunately for him whatever words he was about to say died in his mouth as InuYasha grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face into the surface of the table.

"Got something to say Monk" InuYasha snarled playfully

"mmm……ffftt….." came the muffled unintelligible response

"What's that? I can't understand you" InuYasha released his hold on his best friend's head and sat back down

"I said I'm sorry" Miroku clarified as he rubbed his nose "So did you at least find out anything while you were in there?"

InuYasha ran a clawed hand through his hair before answering "Not a lot"

"What's not a lot mean?"

"Well the big dog's name is Si"

Miroku starred at InuYasha with a dumb founded look. "The dog's name…..all you found out is the dog's name"

"No" InuYasha snapped "I know she has a thing for weapons and she doesn't pick up her clothes or anything else…."

"Don't forget she kicks like a mule" added Sesshomaru

"Inu….Inu…..Inu" Miroku sighed "You guys were in there all that time and all you know is she's messy and violent"

"Pretty much" both Sesshomaru and InuYasha answered at the same time.

Miroku slammed both palms onto the table "Are you telling me that you don't even know her name?"

Silence was the only response Miroku received until a soft chuckle came from the door way. Bankotsou stood leaning against the wooden frame with his arms folded across his chest watching the foursome at the table.

"If you wanted to know her name you could've just asked" he said as he straightened up

When none of the boys made any attempt to move Rin asked softly "Will you tell us her name please?"

"Her name is….." Bankotsou glanced at InuYasha and Sesshomaru before turning to look towards the injured woman's room "….Kagome….."

**xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx– xx– xx – xx – xx – xx – xx– xx – xx**

**So.......what did you all think? My favorite line (in case you weren't sure) is where Rin asks if Miroku's brain is broken.**

**Please forgive any spelling or grammar issues but if you could can you at least let me know where they are so I can fix them on the original copy.**

**Again thanks for reading and don't forget to review (PLEASE)**

**Kai**


End file.
